The Human and the Vampire
by Brightfire15
Summary: Beauty & the Beast adapation of Moonlight. Mick St.John is a cursed vampire and only true love can break the spell. When Beth Turner comes to the castle, will the two fall in love and live happily ever after? Read and Review. First Moonlight fic, be nice.
1. Prologue

The Human and the Vampire

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight

Once upon a time, there was a man who lived in a shining castle. Although he was fairly rich, had two close friends and work he was devoted to, the man was not fully satisfied with his life. He longed for something more.

But then, one summer's night, he met a woman who was beautiful and elegant. Within days of their first meeting, he married her and made her his wife. On their wedding night, she gave him a red rose as a symbol of their eternal love.

It was only upon that night that the man discovered the horrifying truth of what his wife truly was. She was not human. She was a very dangerous and very old vampire—the first and last of her kind, and also a powerful sorceress.

She had planned to make her husband like herself so they could be together forever. But he was horrified and unwilling to become a monster. Heartbroken, but determined, he cast her out and forbid her to come near him or his friends again.

But she warned him not to be deceived by his own naivety. For revenge and love can change a person in many, many ways. But when he dismissed her again, she changed him and his friends into vampires and placed a powerful spell on the castle.

He tried to stop her, but it was too late. She was unwilling to return what she had taken and fled from the castle. Ashamed of what he now was, the man concealed himself within his castle with an enchanted mirror as his only window to the outside world.

But Coraline, was far from finished with her now ex-husband. Several years later, having gone mad with loneliness and unable to sire another, she stole a little girl and told him to come and they would be a family. Unable to bear the thought of a child being harmed in his name, he went out.

He rescued the little girl from Coraline and made sure no one would ever be harmed by her again. From that moment on, he watched over the little girl and protected her from harm, but remained in the shadows where she could not see him.

The rose Coraline had given him, was truly an enchanted rose which would until his eighty-fifth year. If he could learn to truly love another and earn her love in return, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a vampire for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a vampire like him?


	2. Beth and Josh

Beth and Josh

Twenty-seven-year-old Beth Turner switched off her alarm clock as it buzzed. She sighed as she got up and got going on her day.

It was a very beautiful day in her home of Los Angelus, sunny and clear skies and a temperature of seventy. But Beth hardly noticed. She just grabbed her breakfast and her usual cup of coffee and went down to _Buzzwire, _where she worked as a reporter.

She was usually in a good mood, but not today. Today she was working on yet another story about fashion and pop divas. That sort of stuff bored her to tears. She hadn't had anything good or juicy in months and she was getting really tired of it.

When she was done with her article she called her contact on the L.A.P.D., Lieutenant Carl, a close friend who usually gave her the scoop on a good story. He picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hi, Beth," he said.

"Hey, Carl," she said. "Do you have anything good for me?"

"Afraid not. It's been pretty quiet for a while," said Carl. "I'll let you know if anything comes up, though. I promise."

"Okay, thanks," said Beth, slightly disappointed. She hung up and then leaned back in her chair and sighed. "There has _got _to be more to life than just this."

Feeling bored, she began doing more research on her obsession—vampires. And her mood immediately changed. Ever since she'd been kidnapped as a little girl and rescued by an unknown man, she'd been obsessed with vampires and the supernatural. She did plenty of reading about vampires and she always carried a vampire book in her bag whenever she went out.

Beth's kidnapper had never been caught, but Beth had always felt safe and unafraid because she'd felt that she had a guardian angel of sorts. She never knew who, but always felt that it was her unknown rescuer who had disappeared after returning her to her parents. She remembered little, being four years old at the time, but she remembered blue eyes, a soft voice and a feeling of peace when he'd held her in his arms.

Everyone who ever met Beth said she was a weird woman. She was like a paradox. She liked being a reporter, but hated the stories she had to write. She was a fair beauty with her blond hair, blue eyes and fine features, even in her lovely yet simple clothes. She had an inquisitive mind and was good at what she did. But she wanted to do more in life and she wanted to be something more. She was a mystery in herself.

"Hey, Beth," said Maureen, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What're you doing?"

"Hi, Mo," said Beth, as she put down her book. "Nothing much. I finished up my story."

"I know. It's pretty good."

"Thanks."

Beth wished she could do more. Her stories were interesting to some, but not to her. Fashion, movies, and other junk like that didn't interest her. Where was the good stuff? The juicy stories she wanted to report? Answer: they were there, just not in L.A. And that drove her nuts.

"Hey, Beth, why don't you take some leave?" asked Maureen.

"Leave? What for?"

"Well, it's been pretty slow around here lately. There's not much to do," said Maureen. "But if you find anything good, you come straight here. Don't go arguing with me. Just go take some time off and enjoy yourself, you hear?"

Beth laughed. "I hear you. Thanks."

Feeling somewhat happy, Beth left her desk and headed out. She pulled out her book and silently groaned when she saw Josh Lindsey out of the corner of her eye. Josh was L.A.'s Assistant District Attorney and a pain in the neck. Ever since he and Beth had met on accident, he'd been pestering her like crazy—begging for dates and such, but she always refused him because he acted arrogant.

"Hey! Hey, Beth, wait up a minute!" he called.

She ignored him and kept walking. She didn't even take her eyes off her book, hoping he'd take the hint and go away. No such luck. He finally caught up with her as she headed to her car.

"Beth, wait up!" said Josh. "I want to talk to you."

"Hi, Josh," said Beth, still not looking up from her book.

Josh, annoyed that she was ignoring him, snatched her book away. "Still reading about those vampires, I see."

"And it's none of your business," said Beth, as she snatched her book back.

"Why do you like that stuff so much, Beth?" he asked. "When're you going to stop reading that junk?"

"Never, because unlike you, I have taste in what I read," Beth snapped, as she took out her car keys. "What do you want, Josh?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight. We could go for dinner and dancing, just you and me."

"No," said Beth, flatly.

"But—"

"_No!_ Josh, I've told you a thousand times that I don't want to go out with you. Besides, I couldn't go even if I wanted to. I've got to make dinner tonight for my parents. My dad's leaving for a business meeting tomorrow."

"Ah, your crazy father. Always rambling about vampires and junk," Josh muttered.

Unfortunately for him, Beth heard and slapped him. "Don't talk about my dad like that! He's not crazy!"

"Beth, I'm sorry, I—"

But Beth wasn't up to listening to Josh's excuses for his rudeness. She got into her car and slammed the door shut and drove off. Once she was home, she let out another sigh and then got working on dinner. She'd just finished and placed it on the table when there was a knock on the door, signaling her parents' arrival. Beth answered it and was immediately hugged by her parents. They sat down and had an enjoyable dinner.

"I must say, you certainly know how to cook your chicken, Beth," said Mrs. Turner, as she wiped her lips.

"Well, I had pretty good teacher," said Beth, smiling at her father.

"So, how was your day?" asked Mrs. Tuner.

"Fine. Maureen gave me some leave because it's been so slow at _Buzzwire_," said Beth.

"Or maybe she noticed how bored you're getting," said Mr. Turner.

"Maybe," Beth agreed. She sighed. "Mom, Dad, do you think I'm weird?"

"Weird? Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"I don't know. It's just that, everyone seems to think that about me. Not that I can blame them."

Mr. Turner squeezed his daughter's hand. "Beth, dear, you're not a weird woman. You're a special one. You're meant for great things. I know it."

"Thanks, Daddy," said Beth, smiling.

"Has that Assistant D.A. been bothering you again?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"'Fraid so," said Beth. "This time, I slapped him."

Mr. Turner laughed. "That's my girl," he said. "Well, you don't have to worry about him. If I do well on this business meeting, it'll mean a whole new life for us. Beth, would you mind if your mother stayed with you until I came back?"

"No, not at all," said Beth, smiling.

The next day, Beth and Mrs. Turner saw Mr. Turner off. They helped load his things into his car, kissed him and waved good-bye to him as he drove off. This left the two women to themselves. Beth and Mrs. Turner began cooking, joking and laughing, watching movies and doing other girly things they hadn't done in years.

They were just discussing some books when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Beth. She peered through the peek hole and sighed when she saw who it was. With great reluctance, she opened the door. "Hi, Josh."

"Hi, Beth," he said, as he came in. He was dressed in a black tuxedo.

"I'm surprised to see you here. You usually call first," said Beth. Josh's calls usually gave her warning of when not to be home.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you. I've got something to talk you about. Alone," he added, when he saw Mrs. Turner.

"I'll go get a cup of coffee," said Mrs. Turner, as she left the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Beth.

Josh sighed. "Beth, we've been seeing each for some time now, and seeing as how you're such a great reporter and I'm the Assistant D.A., I think we make a great couple."

Seeing each other? A couple? Where was he getting this stuff? They always met briefly at her work or on the street and they were anything _but _a couple. "I see. And?" said Beth, wishing she had some excuse to make him leave.

"Beth, I know exactly what you want and I can give it to you."

"What do you know about what I want?" she asked, skeptically.

"Plenty," said Josh. "Beth, I want to ask you something."

_Oh, gall, I hope this isn't what I think it is, _thought Beth. But to her horror, it was. Josh held out an enormous ring with a huge diamond.

"Beth, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Josh, I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say," said Beth, as she leaned against the door. He didn't notice she was fumbling for the doorknob.

"Say yes, for starters," said Josh, grinning. "It's all set up. You just need to come with me to the church."

Now Beth was angry. He'd set up a wedding ceremony without asking her for her hand first or her parents' blessing? That arrogant jerk! But Beth hid her anger well as she said, "I'm Josh, but you're just not for me." And then she swung open the door and shoved him out and slammed the door shut. After a few moments of silence, Mrs. Turner peeked out into the hallway.

"Is he gone?" asked Beth.

"Yes, the coast is clear," said Mrs. Turner, laughing. "You certainly know how to handle your men, sweetheart."

"After all you and Dad have taught me, I should," said Beth, as she sat down. "I just can't believe it. He actually set up a ceremony and _then _he asked me to _marry _him! Can you see _me_ as the wife of that arrogant, pigheaded buffoon?"

"Well, from everything you've told me about him, no," said Mrs. Turner. "If he doesn't make you happy, don't go out with him and just avoid him. I think your father would have a heart attack if he found out about this."

Beth laughed. "Maybe." Just then, Beth's phone rang and she answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Beth, it's me," said Carl. "I've got some bad news. Your father never showed up for his business meeting and we just found his car about twenty miles from here."

"_What?_" said Beth.

"There's no sign of him, but we're going to keep looking. I'll keep you updated."

"Okay, thanks," said Beth. She hung up and looked distressed.

"Beth, what is it?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"Dad's missing," said Beth. She told her mother what Carl had told her and Mrs. Turner sat down and looked extremely worried. "Listen, I'm going to see what I can find. If Dad's missing, I'm going to look for him."

"Beth, you can't," said Mrs. Turner. "You could be taken again."

"Mom, I was four years old back then! Nothing is going to happen," said Beth. "If I have to leave town to find him, then I will. I'll be fine and Dad will come home, I promise. Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Mrs. Turner looked as if she wanted to argue, but she didn't. Instead, she agreed to let Beth go and if she didn't hear from Beth or Mr. Turner within a week, she'd contact the police. Beth then drove out, not quite knowing what to expect.


	3. Beth Makes A Deal

Beth Makes A Deal

Beth, knowing her father never went out without his cell phone and had a small GPS in the phone, went out. She kept wandering the city until the sun set and the sky darkened with storm clouds. She came to a dark and creepy-looking castle that was nearly hidden and was easy to miss.

Beth stared in confusion, but her father's GPS signal was coming from here and behind the gate was his hat, so she had no choice but to go in. After slipping through the gate, she went up to the castle doors. She picked the lock on the door and went inside. The castle luxurious and somewhat beautiful, but also dark and like a maze.

Beth was grateful she'd brought a small flashlight with her as she wandered the halls and tried to follow the signal. "Dad, where are you?" Beth murmured. "What're you doing in this place?"

Her flashlight's battery then died, but she'd come to a winding staircase that was dimly lit and damp and covered with cobwebs. Ignoring her instincts to leave, she descended the stairs until she reached the top of the tower. Once she reached the top, she found herself in a room with several doors with just one light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello? Dad?" she asked.

A startled and surprised voice said, "Beth?"

"Dad!"

Beth found him peering out through a barred window in a solid oak door. He had his hand out and Beth took his hand into hers, frowning at how cold it was.

"Dad, you're okay. Mom and I have been worried sick. What happened?"

"I was on my way to the airport when my car had a flat and it was storming, so I came here to seek refuge. I didn't know the castle was home to a monster. He said I was to be imprisoned for trespassing."

"Trespassing?" she repeated, sounding incredulous. "But who imprisoned you?"

"It doesn't matter. Beth, you need to get out of here."

"I won't leave you here!"

"What're you doing here?" growled a voice from the shadows.

Beth glanced all around the room but saw no one. "What's going on? Who's there?" she demanded.

"My name is Mick St. John. I'm the owner of this castle," he growled. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm Beth Turner. I came to get my father. Why did you imprison him?"

"He's a trespasser."

"He needed help and shelter!"

"And that gives him permission to come here uninvited?" he shot back.

"It doesn't make what you did right!" she snapped. "Let him go."

"I can't. The punishment hasn't been served. I'll release him when it's time. He'll be comfortable until then."

"He needs more than what you have here!" Beth protested. "There has to be something I can do to get his freedom, please. I'll do anything."

"There's _nothing _you can do," he said.

"No, wait, please!" said Beth. Desperately, she said, "Let him go. Take me instead."

"You?" said Mick. His voice softened. "You would take his place?"

"Beth, no!" said Mr. Turner. "Are you insane?"

"If I did, would you let him go?" Beth persisted, ignoring her father's protest.

"Yes. But you have to swear to me you'll stay until I say you're free to go," said Mick.

Beth frowned. "Come into the light. Let me see your face."

"No. Please, don't look at me." His voice had taken on a different tone. It sounded almost pleading

"Let me see you," she said. "Please."

There was a moment's silence and then Mick stepped forward until the light hit his face. He had startling blue eyes, fangs, pale skin and tangled brown hair. Beth's hand flew to her mouth as she bit back a gasp. "What are you?" she whispered.

"I'm a vampire," he said, with a hint of pain in his voice. "Are sure you still want to go through with this?"

Beth was shocked, but didn't let it show. She nodded. "Yes," she said. "We have a deal. Can I say good-bye to my father first?"

"Yes," said Mick. He went over to the door and unlocked it. "I'll give you a moment. Josef will make sure he gets home safely."

"Thank you," said Beth.

The minute Mr. Turner was out and Mick was gone, Mr. Turner held Beth in his arms. "Beth, you can't do this. I'm not leaving you alone with this monster."

"We don't have a choice! I know what I'm doing," said Beth, firmly. "Dad, please, just trust me. I _will _see you again. Everything will work out. I love you. Tell that to Mom. If anyone asks, tell them I'm going to be out of town for a while."

Mr. Turner sighed. "Fine. You take care of yourself. If he tries anything, you contact me and I'll get an army to get you out of here."

"I know," said Beth.

"It's time to go," said another vampire that Beth assumed to be Josef. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, but who knew how old he truly was? Beth just nodded and tried not to cry as she watched her father leave her for who knew how long. She wiped her eyes and when she opened them again, Mick was standing in front of her.

"I'll take you to your room," he said.

"My room?" said Beth, confused. "But I thought—"

"Do you _want _to stay in the tower?" he interrupted.

"No."

"Then follow me."

Beth followed Mick down several dimly-lit corridors. The architect was beautiful in a dark and creepy kind of way and it was quite luxurious, but it was anything but cheerful. There was silence between the two until Mick said, "I hope you like it here."

"Thank you," said Beth, silently hoping she would too.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except for the West Wing," said Mick.

"Why? What's in the West—?"

"It's forbidden!" said Mick, sharply. "I don't like anyone in there. Keep out of it."

"Okay," said Beth, softly.

Mick's features softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. I'm fine."

Mick nodded and then they came to a beautiful room fit for a queen. "This is beautiful, thank you," said Beth.

"You're-welcome," said Mick. "If you need anything, Josef or Sarah will attend to you. I'll send Sarah up to help you prepare for dinner when it's time. I'll see you in a few hours, Miss Turner."

"Alright. Thank you," said Beth.

The door closed and then Beth flung herself onto the bed and cried her eyes out. The situation had just settled on her and now she was in emotional despair. What had she gotten herself into? She'd agreed to be a _vampire's _prisoner! She'd wanted excitement and adventure, but not like this.

She knew she'd done the right thing, trading places with her father, but at what cost? Her freedom and everything she'd ever hoped for? She'd on leave from her job at _Buzzwire, _so her work wouldn't miss her, but how would the rest of her extended family and friends take her absence, especially her mother? Her heart ached as she thought her loved ones that she might never see again and she started crying again. She remained like that what felt like seconds before she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Sarah Whitley. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door opened to reveal a very beautiful woman with dark red hair and vampire features. She was just like Josef and Mick. But she was wearing a beautiful dark green dress; she was smiling and had a gentle look. She was carrying a food tray.

"I thought you might want some tea before dinner. I found chamomile to be very soothing when I was upset when I was human," she said.

"Thank you," said Beth, as she sipped the tea.

"How're you doing?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected," said Beth. "I just can't believe any of this is real. This should be impossible."

"'_When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_,'" said Sarah.

Beth smiled. "Quoting Sherlock Holmes?"

"One of my favorites. My Josef finds it amusing," said Sarah, chuckling. Then she looked serious. "I heard about what happened. That was a very brave thing you did."

"Brave, but crazy," Beth sighed. "This is all insane. I'm living with three vampires. How did any of this even happen, I mean, how did you become vampires?"

"That's a story for Mick to tell," said Sarah. "You should give him a chance. He's really great once you get to know him."

Beth snorted. "Unless he feeds on me first."

Sarah shook her head. "Mick doesn't feed on humans. None of us do. Josef would prefer his food fresh, but he goes along with Mick's rules out of respect and their friendship."

"Interesting," said Beth.

Sarah smiled again. "Come on, let's get you ready. I know just what you should wear." She led Beth over to the wardrobe and helped her pick out a beautiful red dress and then took her down to the dining hall where Mick was waiting. He was dressed in a fine suit and had a wine glass of red liquid beside him.

"Good-evening," he said, as he helped her sit down. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," said Beth. "You look nice too."

Mick nodded and then beckoned to the food which was extra-spicy Chinese Kung-Pao and some soda. "I don't have human food here, so I ordered in. I wasn't sure what you'd like, but I hope it's okay."

"It's fine. It's my favorite," said Beth.

Mick looked pleased. "Good."

They ate and drank in silence for a while until Beth asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Have we met before now? You seem very familiar to me."

Mick hesitated but then said, "No."

"Alright. Would you mind I ask about…what you are?"

Mick hesitated but then nodded. "Go ahead."

"What's it like being a vampire?"

"Being a vampire sucks," said Mick, bluntly. "It's a bad joke, I know, but it's the truth."

"So, you really do drink blood?"

"Why, you offering? I'm just kidding," he said. "But yes. Only I get it from the blood bank. I have a private dealer who gets me what's needed. No questions asked."

"So, you never bite anybody?" asked Beth.

"No, no, unless they're really asking for it," said Mick.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" asked Beth.

"No, that's an old wives' tale. I sleep in a freezer. And while we're on the subject, garlic is tasty on pizza."

"It doesn't repel you?" asked Beth.

"It repels my dates—that is, if I dated at all," said Mick. "Toss holy water on me, I get wet. Crucifixes are okay if you like that kind of stuff. Oh, and I _definitely _can't turn into a bat. That'd be cool, though, wouldn't it?"

"Very," Beth agreed. "So, what about daylight? Does it affect you?"

"Daylight's not good, really not good. The longer I'm in the sun, the worse I feel."

"But you don't burst into flames?" she asked, wanting to get her facts right.

"Not if I can help it," said Mick.

"So, out of curiosity, how do you kill a vampire? Silver stake, I'm guessing?"

"While silver's like a poison to me; a stake won't do much. If I get a stake through the heart, I'm just paralyzed until it's out. A flamethrower would kill a vampire. Or we can lose our heads, literally," said Mick, making slashing movements across his throat. "Other than that, we heal. And we show up in mirrors and pictures, unless there's silver in the camera film."

Beth put down her chopsticks. "Well, I have to admit, Mick, you seem like a pretty decent guy. But don't vampires kill people?"

Mick nodded. "One vampire I knew did. But unlike her, I have boundaries and rules. I don't hunt women, I don't hunt children, and I don't hunt innocents. But there are predators out there that need to be dealt with."

"I see," said Beth. "So, how many vampires are there?"

"Just Sarah, Josef and myself."

"Really? Wow. But what happened to the other one you knew?"

"She died a long time ago," said Mick, softly.

Noticing the look in his eyes, Beth didn't pursue that question. Instead she asked, "Do you age at all? I know you're older than you seem, but you look about thirty."

"Vampires don't age. I'm always going to look thirty. It's how old I was when I turned."

"So, how old _are _you?"

"It's not polite to ask people their age," he said.

"That's just women!" said Beth, chuckling.

Mick smiled and then said, "I'm going to be eighty-five this November."

Beth let out a couple of giggles as she sipped her soda. "Immortality looks pretty good from here."

"Not from where I'm sitting," said Mick, smiling.

"I've just got two more questions."

"Shoot."

"How _do_ you become a vampire? How did _you _become a vampire?"

Mick's face fell and his eyes fell to his empty glass. "Another time."

"But—"

"Another time," he interrupted. He stood up. "It's late. I suggest you get some sleep. However, if you wish to explore, you may. Just keep out of the West Wing. Sarah will be by your room in the morning."

"Alright," said Beth, knowing further argument would only prove pointless. "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"Not a problem. Good-night, Beth."

"Good-night, Mick," she said, as she walked to her room


	4. Mick Saves Beth

Mick Saves Beth

An hour passed and Beth couldn't sleep. So she decided to go exploring. She walked down the many corridors until she realized she was lost. She bit her lip. But then she saw an open door and heard some voices.

"…happy, she's here," said Sarah.

"Of course he's going to be a happy. He's finally got a chance to break the stupid spell. He's wanted this since Coraline cast it in the first place!" said Josef.

Beth was confused. Spell? Coraline? What were they talking about? She knocked on the door and went in.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, no, we were just talking. Please come in," said Josef. "I'm Josef Kostan. It's nice to meet you, Blondie. You smell great and you look hot."

"Uh, thank you," said Beth.

"You'll have to forgive my husband. He often forgets himself when we have guests," said Sarah. "What're you doing up, Beth?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Naturally. It's not every day you get imprisoned and have to live with three vamps," said Josef. "I wouldn't be able to sleep either. But then again, I do."

Beth just nodded. "So, when I couldn't sleep. I went exploring. But I seemed to have gotten lost," she admitted.

"Well, we can show you the way back to your room," said Josef.

"Unless you'd rather have a tour, first?" asked Sarah.

"That'd be great—the tour, I mean," said Beth.

"Then that's settled," said Sarah. "Come on. We'll show you around."

"Hang on just a minute," said Josef. "Remember, we can't have her go poking around you-know-where."

Sarah's eyes widened as she caught on and then she nodded. "I remember." She turned to Beth. "So, Beth, shall we go?"

"Yes. Thank you."

They took her down some of the more decorated and beautiful halls and patiently answered all of her questions. Beth didn't ask about what she'd overheard, figuring it to relate to the questions Mick had avoided at dinner She found all of what Josef and Sarah were saying to be quite interesting, but there was still so much she wanted to know.

"So, how long have you all _been _vampires, if you don't mind my asking?" she asked.

"Fifty-five years," said Josef. "And we're looking good, don't you think?"

Beth chuckled. "Yeah. Is being a vampire really as bad as Mick says it is?"

"Well, Sarah and I don't mind it, but Mick just hates it," said Josef. "He's never fully accepted what he is."

"I see," said Beth. She didn't know if she could accept it either, especially if it happened when she was unprepared. "How did you two meet Mick?"

"We were introduced by an ex-friend at a party. I already had my Sarah by that time," said Josef. "Mick and I didn't exactly get along at first. I thought he was an idiot and he thought I was arrogant. But we became best friends after a couple of weeks once we got to know each other."

"Wow," said Beth. Then she turned her head and saw a dark red staircase that seemed to lead up into a dark corridor. "Hey, what's up there?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Nothing that you need to know about," said Josef, quickly. "Come along, Blondie. We need to—"

"It's the West Wing," Sarah interrupted. When Josef glared at her, she said, "What? She was going to find out eventually."

"What's Mick hiding up there?" Beth asked.

"He's not hiding anything. He just prefers to keep some things private," said Sarah. "Beth, would you like to see the library?"

"Yes, I would, actually," said Beth.

"Great. Then just follow us down this way," said Josef.

Sarah and Josef walked down the hall but neither of them noticed that Beth was no longer with them. Beth took advantage of that to go up the stairs and to the West Wing. When she came to the door, she hesitated but then decided to go anyway. There was something familiar about Mick and she wanted to know why and why she kept dreaming about him.

When she opened the door, she was a little surprised by what she saw. The room was dark and full of smashed furniture. There was a freezer on the other end of the room, a broken mirror hung on the wall, some photographs were on a shelf, and there was a torn painting.

Beth fingered it and tried to lift up the piece of the torn picture to see just who was in the painting when something else caught her eye. It was a scarlet rose that was glowing and floating in a glass bell jar. It was beautiful. Ignoring her instincts to leave it alone, Beth lifted the bell jar off the rose and leaned forward to touch the rose, when Mick came out of nowhere and looked angry as he covered the rose with the bell jar and glared at her.

"What're you doing in here?" he demanded.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, as she slowly backed up.

"I told you to _never _come in here!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt anything."

"Do you have _any _idea of what you could've done?" he roared. "Get out! GET OUT!"

That was more than enough for Beth. She ran from the West Wing as fast as she could and grabbed her jacket. She fled past Josef and Sarah, who were calling for her to stay. "I'm sorry. But promise or no promise, I can't stay here any longer!"

"Beth, no, wait!" called Sarah.

"Beth!" said Josef.

Beth ignored them. Ignoring the fact that she had no car or any other means of transport, there was two feet of rain on the ground and more coming, she ran out into the night. She didn't stop until she was out of breath and fell to her knees.

When she heard another growling—not a vampire's—she was nearly frozen in fear. She didn't scream, but felt like it when she saw the golden eyes and the faces of the hungry coyotes that were surrounding her.

Beth wasn't helpless. She grabbed a stick and tried to beat them off, but they overtook her. Just when one of them had her pinned and was about the deliver the killing blow, when there was a loud growl and Mick appeared. He pulled the coyote off of Beth and stood protectively in front of her. He let out a snarl before he defeated and drove off the other coyotes.

When the battle was over, he looked at Beth and then collapsed onto the ground. Beth was a little shaken, but she didn't hesitate to run over to Mick's side. Regardless of how he'd frightened her before, she was not going to abandon him. He'd just saved her life. She owed him. "Mick," she whispered, as she shook him. "Mick, wake up."

But he didn't. He just lay there. He was unconscious, his clothes were torn and he was badly injured.

Without further hesitation, she placed his arm on her shoulder and slowly carried him back to the castle. She took him to her room and placed him on the bed. With Josef and Sarah's help, she got him into a new set of clothes and tended to him. She made sure the room was freezing cold and he was covered with ice packs. She injected some of her own blood into his arm and then she watched over him. When she grew sleepy and cold, she wrapped herself in a warm blanket and then fell asleep with Mick's hand in hers and her head pillowed in her arms.

She woke up when she heard a raspy voice say, "Beth?"

Beth immediately sat up and was relieved when she saw Mick was awake. "Mick," she said. "How're you feeling?"

"Thirsty," he admitted.

"I thought you would be. Here, drink this." She helped him sit up and drink the red liquid until it was all gone.

"Thank you," he said, as he sat up. "How long have I been out?"

Beth checked her watch. "Six hours."

"How'd we get back? Did Josef—?"

"No. I carried you," she admitted.

"You brought me back here and you've stayed with me this whole time?" he said, in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why not? Mick, you saved my life. I couldn't just leave you there."

Mick smiled but then looked solemn. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, looking confused.

"For scaring you off. I should never have lost my temper like that."

"It's okay. I completely understand. I broke the one rule you gave me and did something stupid. I'm the one who's sorry for disobeying you and almost getting us both killed back there," said Beth.

"You couldn't have known about those coyotes or what was in the West Wing," said Mick, softly. "What happened was not your fault. If I hadn't scared you, you wouldn't have run off like that."

Beth sighed. "How about we both say we're sorry and just start over?"

"Okay."

"Mick?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for saving my life."

Mick was little surprised, but just nodded and said, "You're-welcome."

Beth smiled a little and continued tending to him in comfortable silence until Mick said, "My ex-wife."

"What?" said Beth.

"You asked how I became a vampire. It was because of my ex-wife. Her name was Coraline. She was a vampire and a sorceress. I didn't know until after we were married. She wanted to make a monster like her. I refused and ended things between us. I told her not to come back, but she did. She swore revenge for what I did. She turned me, Josef and Sarah and cursed us to remain like this until I could break the spell. I thought I'd seen the last of her after that. She'd taken away everything I'd ever loved and turned me into a monster."

"You're not a monster, Mick," said Beth.

Mick smiled sadly. "Yes, I am. Anyway, years passed and then one night, I got a message from Coraline. She wanted to see me again. She said she was going to make it all better between us. I would've refused to see her, but I didn't. I couldn't."

"Why not?" asked Beth.

"Because she'd gone crazy and she'd kidnapped a little girl. I couldn't stand the thought of a child being hurt because of me, so I went out. I knew she could probably kill me, but I didn't care. I found the little girl. Coraline was there and we fought. I stopped her forever and then I got the little girl home."

Beth inhaled sharply as she remembered her childhood kidnapping and realized what Mick was saying. "I was that little girl, wasn't I?" she said, trying not to cry. "You saved me from Coraline when she took me."

Mick's eyes closed and he just nodded.

"All those years, I thought someone was watching over me, was because I did. I really did have a guardian angel. I had you."

"I'm no angel, Beth," Mick whispered.

"You are to _me_, Mick," said Beth. "I could've lived my whole life in fear after Coraline took me, but I wasn't. I always felt safe because I somehow knew you were there. You've protected me and saved me more times than I can count. Thank you."

Mick was silent again, but he pressed his face into Beth's palm when she placed her hand on his cheek. Then he covered her hand with his own, which sent goose bumps up Beth's arm. Silent tears fell down Mick's cheeks as Beth gently wiped them away with the pads of her thumbs.

"Hold me, like you did the night we met," Beth whispered.

Mick reached out and took Beth into his arms. They held each other tightly for what felt like an eternity before Beth took Mick to his freezer and watched him sleep for a few hours and then she went to sleep, dreaming of her guardian vampire.


	5. Mick's Feelings

Mick's Feelings

Time passed by quickly. Beth and Mick seemed to grow closer. For the first time since Coraline's spell had taken effect, Mick was feeling happy. Beth was finding her life at the castle with Mick to be quite enjoyable.

Mick began to want to do something special for Beth, but didn't know what. So, he turned to Sarah for some advice.

"Sarah, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, Mick," said Sarah, as she put down her book. "What do you need?"

"I want to do something for Beth. Any ideas?"

"Ah, I see. Well, what does she like to do? What's she interested in?"

"She likes reading, investigating crime scenes, and she used to go up north for skiing and sledding when she was a kid," said Mick.

"Then you've got it," said Sarah.

"Sarah, you're brilliant. Where is Beth, by the way?" asked Mick.

"Josef's playing cards with her. Come on, let's make the arrangements."

For the next two hours, they worked on the details of Mick's surprise and just as they finished, Josef and Beth's voices could be heard from down the hall. By the sound of it, they were arguing.

"Admit it, you cheated!" said Josef.

"I did not!" said Beth.

"You did too!"

Beth and Josef came into the room. Beth was looking annoyed and amused, while Josef was looking just annoyed.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked Mick.

"He's just sore that I beat him at cards," said Beth. "Twelve times in a row."

"She didn't beat me, she cheated," said Josef, pouting.

Sarah laughed and Mick grinned.

"I didn't cheat. I just picked up a few things from a card dealer when I worked on an assignment for _Buzzwire_," said Beth. "It's not my fault, Josef's slipping up."

"You'll have to teach me those tricks some time," said Mick. "I've been trying to beat Josef for years now."

"Sure thing," said Beth.

"She's lying!" said Josef.

"She's telling the truth. I can hear her heart beat. It's as steady as ever," said Sarah, as she kissed Josef. "Come on, sweetie. Don't be a sore loser. There'll be other card games for you to win."

Josef still looked annoyed, but he was smiling a little as Sarah led him out of the room.

Mick smiled as he walked over to Beth. "Do you have anything planned for today?" he asked, hoping she didn't.

"No, why?" she asked, looking curious.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said. "Go get dressed warmly and meet me downstairs by the door in an hour."

"Warmly?" she repeated. "Mick, we live in L.A."

"Just trust me on this. Go on."

Beth looked suspicious, but did as he asked.

An hour later, Beth came downstairs wearing a coat, hat, gloves, snow boots and a scarf. Mick was dressed in his usual black outfit, but he was also wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes and false teeth to hide his fangs.

"Okay, so where're we going?" asked Beth. "And how're we going to get there? If you go out into the sun, you'll roast."

"You'll see when we get there." He handed her a blindfold. "Put this on."

"Mick…"

"It's a surprise, Beth."

"Alright, alright." She tied the blindfold around her eyes. "Now what?"

Mick grabbed her arms and hoisted her onto his back. "Just hold onto me tight and don't let go."

"Okay."

Using his vampire speed, Mick got them out of L.A. and up to the north where there was an enormous snow-covered hill and a lodge waiting for them. It was cloudy, so the sun wouldn't be a problem, thank heavens. Slowly, Mick got Beth down and then took off her blindfold.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"This is…this is amazing," said Beth, shocked. "How did you set this up?"

"Sarah helped out. Josef's still got some private property in his name. We can be up here as long as we'd like and no one to bother us. So, do you want to go sledding or skiing first?"

"Sledding," said Beth. "But only if you'll slide down with me."

"Sure," said Mick.

After they got up the hill and were settled on the toboggan. Mick was in front with Beth behind him and her arms tightly around his waist.

"I've got to warn you, I haven't done this since I was a kid, so if I start screaming like a little girl, that's why," said Beth.

Mick smirked. "I haven't done this since I was twelve and that was seventy-three years ago. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Because, I—ah!"

She was cut off as they started sledding down the hill, going faster and faster until they hit a ledge that sent them flying off the toboggan and to land in the snow below. Moments later, the two of them were both tangled on top of each other laughing as they tried to get up and failing miserably.

"That was fun," said Beth.

"I'll say," said Mick, as he slowly stopped laughing. Then he saw the look on Beth's face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…I've never seen you so happy or heard you laugh before. It looks good on you," said Beth. "It's like a whole new you."

"No, this is the old me," said Mick, smiling.

"Well, I hope I get to see a little more of the old you," said Beth, as they helped each other stand up.

"Me too," said Mick. "So, do you want to go again?"

"Actually, I had something else in mind," said Beth, slyly. "Close your eyes."

Mick didn't know what she was up to, but he did as she asked. Then suddenly, he felt something cold and icy hit him in the face and heard Beth laughing. He realized he'd just been hit with a snowball. He grinned as he wiped the snow off his face.

"Okay, missy, you asked for it," he said, as he gathered up some more snow. Before he could fire, Beth hit him again and then snow from the trees above fell on him. As he got up and prepared for a snowball fight, he shouted, "This is war!"

Several hours, well-flung snowballs and trips down the snowy hill, later, the two were back in the lodge. After getting into some warm clothes and having dinner, they'd snuggled up close to one another by the fire with a blanket. They had read to each other for a while and then watched some movies. Now they were just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"Remember how we watched _Beauty and the Beast? _I was just wishing I could find a way to break _your _spell," said Beth.

_You don't know how much I wish that was possible, Beth_. Mick thought. But it just wasn't. How could she possibly see him as anything but a dangerous vampire or even a friend, let alone someone she loved enough to break the spell? Aloud he said, "Well, who knows? Maybe someday, things will be different."

"Maybe," said Beth.

"So, what else is on your mind?"

"Nothing much. Today was a blast. I had so much fun."

"Me too," said Mick.

"Thank you for taking me here. You didn't have to," said Beth.

"Well, I wanted to. Besides, it was worth it to see you smiling."

"Likewise." She yawned and snuggled closer to him as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "For a vampire, you make a very good pillow."

Mick chuckled. "I think it's time you went to bed. Come on," He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to bed. He'd just tucked her in and was about to get in his freezer when she grabbed his hand.

"Where're you going?"

"I was just—"

"Stay with me tonight. Just until I fall asleep. Please?"

Mick sighed and nodded. "Sure."

He slipped off his socks and shoes and lay beside her. He held her close as he watched her sleep for a few hours. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Everything about her was wonderful to him. And that made it even more difficult to express how he felt. When he was sure she was deeply asleep and wouldn't hear him, he whispered, "I love you, my Beth."


	6. Because I Love Her

Because I Love Her

One week later, Beth and Mick were going to have a special evening together. Sarah had cooked everything and she was helping Beth get ready, telling Mick that Beth would "make his jaw drop" when he saw her. Josef had prepared the ballroom and the dining room so everything would be perfect.

Both Josef and Sarah were hoping that this would be the moment that would cause Beth and Mick to fall in love. They were running out of time. The rose's number of petals was dwindling and fast.

Mick straightened himself up in the bedroom. He didn't look too bad. He'd combed his hair slightly and put on his best suit. But he wished he didn't still have his scary blue eyes and fangs. Ah well, nothing he could do about that. He had just finished applying some cologne when Josef came in.

"You look dressed to kill," he said.

"Thanks," said Mick.

"I just came to go over the plan again. You're going to go have dinner, Sarah will be playing the music, I'll light the candles, you and Beth with go dancing and then when the time is right, you confess your love," said Josef.

"Yeah, I confess my…" Mick's face fell and he shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy!" said Josef, in exasperation. "Mick, do you care for the girl or not?"

"More than anything," he admitted.

"Then what's the problem?"

"You _know _what the problem is."

"No, I don't, actually."

Sarah cleared her throat and knocked on the door. "It's time."

Mick took a deep breath and smoothed his clothes before going to meet Beth. His jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Beth had her blond hair in elegant curls that enhanced her face, she wore a flowing dark blue dress with silver embroidery, sapphires and diamonds decorated her necklace and earrings.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "You look handsome."

Mick held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Beth nodded and took his offered arm as they walked down the stairs and to the dining hall. They enjoyed a delicious meal and a wonderful conversation as Sarah played music and Josef lit candles.

When the time came, Mick stood up and offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," said Beth. "But I've got to warn you, I'm terrible at it."

Mick smirked. "I find that hard to believe. Come on."

Beth giggled softly as he led her to the ballroom and they started a slow waltz. Within moments, they were waltzing around the room perfectly and with elegance. They both smiled as he twirled her around and then Beth rested her head on his chest. The moment was so breathtaking that Mick's heart nearly stopped.

Their dance eventually led them to the balcony where they sat down. It was a little chilly, so Mick placed his jacket on Beth's shoulders. The sky was clear and full of stars. It was so beautiful. As they sat together, Mick tried to pluck up the courage he needed.

"Beth?" he said. "Are you…are you happy here with me?"

"Yeah, I am," she said, smiling. "Very much."

Mick smiled, feeling pleased, but then his smile faded when Beth looked away. He gently turned her face towards his so she'd look at him. "Beth, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I just…I miss my parents," she admitted. "I want to see them or hear their voices, just for a moment."

Mick thought for a moment and then took her hand. "Come with me. There's a way." He took her to the West Wing where he handed her the mirror. "This is sort of a magic mirror. If you tell it what you want to see, it'll show you."

"I'd like to see my dad, please," she said.

The mirror glowed brightly and then it showed Beth's father in the hospital, weak and hurt. Beth's mother was holding his hand and she looked heartbroken. "Dad!" Beth whispered.

"What is it?" asked Mick.

"I don't know. He's in the hospital," said Beth, sounding upset.

Mick looked at the rose and ignored the sight of the lack of petals as he made his choice. "You-you should go to him."

"What did you say?" Beth asked, shocked.

"You've fulfilled our bargain. You're free to go."

"I'm free?"

"Yes," he said, softly. He handed her some keys. "There's a car downstairs. You can use it to leave."

Beth looked touched by this. She tried to give him back the mirror, but he just pushed it back into her hands and shook his head.

"Take it with you. Keep it," he said, as he gently stroked her hair. "So, you can always have a way to look back and remember me."

Beth nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Mick." She kissed his cheek and then fled from the room. As Beth left the room, Mick breathed in her sweet scent and felt his cheek where she'd kissed him. He sat beside the window with his back towards the door. He didn't even look up when Josef came in.

"So, by the way Beth left the room, I'm guessing things worked out perfectly. I knew you had in you," said Josef.

"I let her go," said Mick, softly.

"Exactly, you let—you did _what?_" said Josef, shocked. "Mick, you let her _go? _How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"But _why?_"

"Because I love her," he whispered, as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Josef was silent and then he squeezed Mick's shoulder and said, "I'll give you some time alone." And then he left Mick by himself.

Mick's heart was breaking and he was fighting back tears as he watched Beth drive away, out of the castle and out of his life forever. It'd hurt so much to let her leave, yet it had been the right thing to do. She deserved better than this life, she deserved better than him.


	7. Confessions

Confessions

Beth got down to nearest pay phone as soon as she could and discovered which hospital her father was at. After that, she drove straight down and arrived within moments. Her father didn't look any better and nor did her mother look any happier than what she'd seen in the mirror.

"Mom!" said Beth.

"Beth?" said Mrs. Turner, shocked.

The two women hugged each other tightly.

"Mom, I missed you so much," said Beth, when they broke apart.

"I missed you too, sweetie," said Mrs. Turner. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too. How's Dad?" asked Beth. "What happened to him?"

"It was a car accident last night," said Mrs. Turner. "He was making a turn and the other driver didn't see him, and they collided. The doctors say apart from a headache and some cuts, he's okay. He just needs to rest and not strain himself."

"Thank heavens," said Beth, relieved. "How's he been doing since I…left town?"

"Not too well. He's been worried sick, we both have. Beth, why didn't you call or write to us?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"Long story," said Beth, not wanting to tell her. Then she saw the look on her mother's face. "Mom, what is it?"

Mrs. Turner sighed. "After you left town, your father told me something when he got home. Josh came by looking for you and he overheard him. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you were being held prisoner by a vampire."

Beth bit her lip. How could she possibly explain about Mick? How much had her father said? "It doesn't matter," she said. "What does is that, I'm back."

"Beth?" said Mr. Turner, as his eyes fluttered opened. "Beth, is that you?"

Beth was at her father's side within seconds. She stroked his cheek and smiled. "I'm here, Dad," she said. "I'm back."

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee," said Mrs. Turner, smiling as she left the room. She knew that father and daughter needed some time alone. Mr. Turner sat up in his bed and hugged Beth tight.

"I thought I'd never see you again. How did you escape that monster?"

"Mick is _not_ a monster, Dad. I didn't escape from him. He let me go," said Beth.

Mr. Turner's eyes widened. "He let you go? But why?"

Beth sighed. "Do you remember when I was kidnapped and someone brought me home safely?"

"Yes. How could I forget? Some man appeared at the door and gave you back to us. We never did get to thank him before he disappeared."

"That man was _Mick_. He went out there even though he was risking his own life and he saved me. He's nothing like you thought he was. Mick's caring, gentle and the most amazing man that I've ever met. He even let me go so I could be with you."

Mr. Turner looked shocked. "I don't understand any of this," he said. "But I don't care. If he's what you say he is, then he's got my approval."

Before Beth could ask what he meant, Josh and several policemen came in.

"What's going on?" Beth asked.

"We've come to collect your father, Beth. I'm sorry. But he's caused a severe car wreck and has been raving like a lunatic about vampires, and we have to take him in. Book him," said Josh.

"No!" said Beth, as she struggled against the policemen. She was ignored and the police took Mr. Turner away, despite both his and Beth's protests. Beth stormed over to Josh. "You know the wreck was an accident and he's not insane. Let him go!"

"I'd be more than happy to, if—"

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"What?" said Beth, angrily. "That's what this is about? If I don't marry you, you lock up my father for crimes he didn't commit?"

"Basically, yes," said Josh. "It takes one little word, Beth."

Beth punched him hard in the jaw and gave Josh a burning glare that Mick and Josef would've been proud of. "Never!" she snarled.

"Have it your way," said Josh.

Beth was beyond furious and tried to free her father, but her efforts were fruitless and then Mick's mirror fell out of her bag and Josh picked it up.

"What's this, Beth?"

"It's mine. Give it back to me!"

Josh wouldn't. "Please, Beth, it's just a mirror. What's it going to do, show me the vampire your father's been yammering about?"

His words triggered the mirror's enchantment as it glowed and to Beth's horror, saw Mick in his room growling. Josh looked shocked and horrified.

"Oh my—oh my, _word! _What in heaven's name _is_ he?" asked Josh, as Beth snatched the mirror away from him.

"He's a kind and gentle man. Not that he's any of _your _business," she said, as she put the mirror back in her bag.

"When you hide monsters in my city, you make it my business," Josh snarled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this _thing_."

"He's not a monster, Josh, _you _are!" said Beth, as she smacked him. "Stay away from him or I'll—"

"You'll do what?" he interrupted. He yelled to the cops he'd brought. "Arrest her for aiding and abetting a criminal! Then gather your best men and follow me. We're going on a little hunt."

"No! Josh, no!" Beth yelled as she was taken away. "You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can, Beth," said Josh. "And I will."

Beth and her parents were handcuffed and locked within a cell. Mr. and Mrs. Turner made no moves to escape, but Beth struggled against her bonds, trying to break free. But her efforts were fruitless.

"It's no use, sweetie. We can't get out," said Mrs. Turner.

"I am _not _giving up," Beth snapped. "I have to warn Mick. Oh, gall, this is all my fault."

"This is _not _your fault," said Mr. Turner. "It's Josh's and no one else's."

Suddenly, Carl came down and unlocked the cell. He then released Beth and her parents from the handcuffs.

"Carl?" said Beth, shocked. "What're you—?"

"I don't believe a word of Josh is saying. He's nuts," said Carl, as he released them. "I know something's going on, but I'm not going to ask."

Beth hugged him. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Just get out here and do what you have to," he said, smiling. "I'll take care of your folks. You go, now."

Beth nodded and ran down to the car she'd brought and then zoomed off to Mick's, praying she wasn't too late for both their sakes. If anything happened to her Mick, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Back at the castle, Josef and Sarah were missing Beth and were disappointed that their chance of returning to their normal lives was gone. Josef was fine with being a vampire, but he'd wanted the chance for Mick.

"How's Mick?" asked Sarah.

"Bad. Beth's departure hit him pretty hard," Josef sighed. "I just still can't believe he actually let her go."

"Are you really so surprised? He loves her."

"I know. The big guy's finally learned to truly love someone. But why hasn't the spell been broken yet?"

"Because it isn't enough. Beth has to love him in return. Only she can decide if she does or not, not us," said Sarah. Then she smelled something and ran to the window. "Josef, we've got a problem."

Dozens of policemen and S.W.A.T men were nearing the castle. Josh was at the helm and leading them.

"And they've got Mick's mirror! How'd they get a hold of that? Crap!" said Josef.

"What're we going to do?" asked Sarah, as she clutched Josef's arm.

"The only thing we can—scare them or our last resort," said Josef, as he wrapped an arm around her. "But none of them will hurt you. I won't let them. Go warn Mick. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready."

"Okay," said Sarah.

She ran to Mick's room where the vampire was still by the window, mourning his lost love and the losing of his last hope.

"Mick—" she began.

"Just leave me alone, Sarah," he interrupted.

"Mick, please. We need you. Human are coming and they're armed."

"Then you and Josef need to leave. Get out of the castle and never come back."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I don't care about me. Just let them come," he said, sounding as broken.

Sarah bit her lip as she closed the door and ran back to Josef. The humans were nearing closer and the danger more so. If they were armed with silver or fire, the three of them would not last long.

"Mick's not coming, is he?" asked Josef.

Sarah shook her head. "He said to let them come and told me we should both get out while we have the chance."

Josef sighed. "Should've known," he muttered. "Come on. I've got a plan."

The door opened and dozens of men slowly crept into the castle. Several aimed their flashlights at the darkness, but nothing happened until a voice shouted, "Now!"

Lights flashed on and Josef and Sarah appeared all over the castle due to a trick with mirrors and camera projections, causing the men to go crazy as they tried to defend themselves. Because none of the men knew what they were up against or were armed with the right weapons, Josef and Sarah soundly defeated them with martial arts moves, their vampire speed and strength, but they never killed anyone.

Several of them fled, but others lingered until Josef grabbed the squad leader by the throat. The man whimpered in fear as Josef bared his fangs and growled, "Call your men off. Leave, never come back and say nothing about what you've seen tonight. If I hear that anyone knows about us, I'll know it was you, understand?"

"Perfectly," said the squad leader.

"Good little human."

Josef dropped him and then there was an immediate retreat order and then all the policemen and S.W.A.T men left the castle.

"AND STAY OUT!" Sarah shouted, as she flung one of them men out the door and slammed the door shut.

Josef whistled low and grinned. "Darling, I love you."

Sarah smiled. "I know."

But they'd failed to notice that one human had slipped away in the confusion of the battle.

Josh went up to Mick's room. The vampire still had his back to the door, but he looked up when Josh came in. He just looked at Josh with sadness in his eyes before turning his gaze back to the window.

Josh aimed the crossbow he'd brought and fired. It hit Mick's shoulder blade, causing the vampire to yell in pain before Josh threw them both out of the window and on to a very high ledge. IHe kept hitting and kicking Mick hard in the ribs.

"Get up! Get up! What's the matter, vampire? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" he said, mockingly.

Mick didn't reply. He just let out a moan of resignation before closing his eyes again. Josh took advantage of this to grab a huge spike of black stone and was about to strike when a voice yelled, "No!"

Mick's eyes opened and he looked down to see Beth down below. "Beth?" he whispered, shocked.

"Mick, look out!" Beth yelled.

Seeing her, knowing she'd come back for him, gave Mick the strength he needed to fight back. He stood up and grabbed the club before Josh could strike him and bared his fangs, making Josh looked frightened. The rain made the roof very slippery, but neither of them cared as they fought. They danced around each other like a predator and its prey. Eventually, they slid down to a lower section and Mick was flung into the shadows of several gargoyle statues.

Josh smashed several of them while looking for Mick. "Come on out and fight!" he yelled. "Were you in love with her, _vampire? _Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?"

He turned around and saw Mick again when the vampire let out a growl. Josh swung his weapons at Mick several times, but missed and drove Mick to the edge of the roof.

"It's over, _vampire! _Beth is mine!" he shouted.

Mick let out a snarl. Beth did _not _belong to _him! _Quicker than the blink of an eye, Mick lunged for Josh and smashed Josh's weapons to bits before grabbing Josh by the throat and holding him, as if he was prepared to make the final blow. He let out an angry hiss.

"Please, let me go!" Josh begged. "Don't hurt me! I'll do anything. Anything!"

Mick's face softened for a moment as he recalled when Beth had said those exact words. Mick brought Josh close to his face and growled, "Get out."

He tossed Josh to the side and then turned to the balcony when he heard his name be called. Beth was on the balcony with her hand outreached for him. "Beth," he whispered. Gracefully and quickly, he climbed up to meet her. He took her hand in his and ran his fingers through her hair. "You came back," he said, both surprised and happy.

Beth just smiled and covered his hand with hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Mick's touch. But then he let out a cry of pain. Josh had climbed up and had gotten Mick in the heart with silver. Josh then lost his grip and fell backwards off the roof and was no more.

Beth grabbed Mick before he joined Josh down below and then carefully placed him on the balcony floor. His breathing was shallow, he was badly wounded and he was pale—even for a vampire.

"Mick! Mick, please talk to me," said Beth, as she held his face.

Mick's eyes fluttered open. "Beth," he whispered. "You…you came back."

"Of course I came back, you big idiot. I'll always come for you. You save me, I save you, right?" she said, smiling a little. But her smile faded as fear clutched her heart. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't left, none of this would've happened."

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. It's not your fault," he said, sounding faint. "Maybe-maybe it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that!" she said, trying not to cry. "You just hang on, okay? I'm going to fix you up. You're going to be fine, I promise. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you."

Mick touched her cheek and Beth covered his hand with her own. "At least…" he coughed. "At least…I got to see you, one last time. I love you, Beth." And then Mick's eyes closed and his hand fell limp to his side. He was gone.

Tears streamed down Beth's cheeks as she shook Mick's shoulders and then grabbed his face again. "No, no, no! Mick, Mick, please, come back!" She pressed her face into his chest and whispered, "I love you too."

The last petal from the rose fell and landed softly on the table. Sarah and Josef, who'd been watching the scene, were grieving. Mick was gone, and so was their chance of ever becoming human again.


	8. Love Forever

Love Forever

Beth continued crying as she cradled Mick's lifeless form in her arms until bright lights surrounded her and Mick floated out of her arms. Golden lights shot out of Mick's body and then he was lowered to the ground.

Beth hesitantly moved towards him, but then he let out a groan and slowly stood up, causing her to back away. He had his back towards her, but she could see he was feeling his face and gazing at his hands before he turned to face her. Beth was completely surprised by what she saw.

Gone were the pale skin, fangs, startling blue eyes and tangled brown locks. In their place were rosy skin, neat and sleek brown hair, dark brown eyes and a beautiful smile. He was human. "Beth," he said, sounding overjoyed as he took her hand. "It's me."

Beth was silent for a moment as she fingered his hair looked into Mick's eyes and saw the man she'd fallen in love with. "It _is _you," she said, as she smiled. She had so many questions to ask, but they could wait. Right now, she was just glad Mick was alive.

Mick smiled back and then ran his free hand through her blond locks before pulling her in for a passionate kiss that she returned.

As fireworks and lights exploded around them, the darkness of the storm disappeared and was replaced with the beautiful sunlight and clear sky. The castle was restored to its former glory and when Mick and Beth broke apart, Mick got down on one knee and held out a beautiful tiny silver diamond ring.

"Beth Turner, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears of joys glittered in Beth's eyes as she slipped the ring on. "Yes," she said. "Yes!"

Mick smiled and then spun her around in his arms as he kissed her again.

"I love you," she said, when they broke apart.

"I love you too," he said.

Josef and Sarah came out, fully human again, and they were looking overjoyed by the sight before them.

"You broke the spell!" said Josef. "What'd I tell you?"

"It's a miracle. I'm so happy for you both," said Sarah.

Beth and Mick laughed.

"What're we going to tell my parents?" asked Beth. "How're we going to explain any of this to them?

"You let me worry about that," said Mick. "For right now, let's just enjoy the moment."

"Yeah," said Beth, as she hugged Mick.

Seven years passed.

Mick, Beth, Josef and Sarah were all still living together in the castle, but there had been several changes. Once Mick had explained to Beth's parents about what he used to be and how he'd saved Beth, they were more than happy to give their consent for him to marry their daughter.

The wedding had been a huge celebration. Sarah was Beth's Maid of Honor and Josef was Mick's Best Man. It was the happiest day of their lives. Mick and Beth promised to always be together no matter what.

Mick was greatly enjoying his return to humanity and was even more grateful he was able to share his lifetime with Beth. He loved everything that he'd been missing out on since he'd been put under the spell—food, sleep, and sunlight. Beth, of course, enjoyed sharing all this with him and found it lovable. Mick and Beth became investigators and found the job very satisfying.

Josef, of course, continued her work as a businessman and a philanthropist with his Sarah right behind them. Josef, missed some of the things that came with being a vampire, but overall, both he and Sarah were glad to have their lives back and that Mick was finally happy after so many years.

Another special event happened when Beth and Mick became the parents of a son and daughter, Michelle and Bennett, who were just like their parents in every way. Josef and Sarah kept spoiling them with gifts and Beth and Mick loved them very much.

One night while Josef was playing cards with Sarah—(and losing miserably thanks to Beth's tips)—Mick was sitting with his six-year-old children, telling a bedtime story, his and Beth's actually, but didn't actually tell them quite everything.

"…the spell was broken and the Vampire became human again. He proposed and married the beautiful Maiden and they lived happily ever after," said Mick.

"Wow," said Michelle. "That was wonderful."

"Did it really happen, Dad?" asked Bennett.

Mick smiled. "You tell me." He got up and then kissed them good-night. "Now, it's time the two of you went to sleep."

"Okay," said Bennett. "Night, Dad."

"Good-night, Daddy," said Michelle, as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Mick, smiling again. He switched off the light and found Beth waiting outside the door.

"You heard?" he said.

"Yeah," said Beth. "You tell a pretty good story. Think they'll ever realize it's ours?"

"Nah," said Mick. "Besides, even if they do, who're they going to tell?"

"True enough."

He smiled again and then they snuggled up together and he stroked her hair.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Just thinking about when we met," he said.

"When I was four or when I was twenty-seven?"

"Both," he admitted. "I always knew you were special. And I was right."

"And so are you," she said.

He chuckled. "Thank you, Beth, for everything. You saved me."

"I think we both saved each other," said Beth, as she kissed him. "I love you, Mick."

"I love you too," he said, as he returned her kiss.

They fell asleep holding each other close. They had their happy ending and even better, they had each other and that was all they'd ever wanted.

**The End **


End file.
